They were invited
by The Girl and her Dog
Summary: The five Gundam boys get invited to Winner Mansion. Quatre goes to tell his daddy about ahem! Trowa. Here you have it all from "The wild years" to a scrunchie named Bob.
1. An invitation

Chapter 1 ~ An invitation

Disclaimer: Do you think we would be The Girl and her Dog if we owned it? Hmph!

Chapter 1 ~ An invitation

The year, is A.C. 197, and guess what?!! The G-boys are all Preventers! Yay! The gang is back together again! But it is not all fun, no way, it is a lot of hard work. They never seemed to get a break. After every meeting where the Preventer teams came together to exchange information and report all sorts of events, the five guys would gather in their favorite training room from which they could shoot stuff!...Or, at least practice. Not that they needed training, they just hung out. Heehee

"Duo, you are missing again!," said an exasperated voice.

"Oh, like your aim is so perfect Wu-man!," Duo responded. He quit the practice and leaned against the door. "Meanwhile, I'm bored, can we get something to eat?"

Trowa looked away from his screen and said, "you ate two hours ago."

"But I'm bored," protested Duo.

Wufei dropped his gun and moved to a couch. "You are weak Maxwell!"

Heero, who had not even bothered to pick up a gun, had been lying on the floor since they'd entered the room. He rolled his eyes at Wufei's comment and turned to Duo. "How exactly is eating going to entertain you?"

"Well at least I'll be taking a break!," Duo waved his hand impatiently.

"That reminds me," interjected Trowa, "vacation is coming soon, we will finally get some time off"

Heero without moving from the floor proceeded to question Trowa. "So, what are we going to do with" he motioned his hands up for air quotes "this time off?"

Trowa, who had now started another attack simulation, fell silent for a moment.

Wufei who was intently looking at Heero interrupted, "is staring at the ceiling a big thing with you Heero?"

"For him is like bird watching," chuckled Duo.

Trowa finally spoke. "What do you mean 'this time off,' is it a new concept for you?" Now turning his full attention to the conversation.

"Well it is since we've been under Sally's command" reasoned Heero.

A bright light shone about Wufei, and birds twittered. He sat up proudly and said almost in a sigh "I think she is a great commander."

"Sure you do," responded Duo with a twitching eyebrow. He tried to change the subject before Wufei started lecturing them on Sally's great sense of justice! "Hey Trowa, where's the missus?"

Suddenly, as if in answer, BAM! The door flew open. A muffled "ouch!" was heard behind the door. Before going in any further, a certain blondie tried to search for the source of the sound, but did not find it. He shrugged and turned to the three baffled Gundam Pilots. Quatre shared a big wide smile with them and ran to hug Trowa while Wufei looked disgusted. Finally, he allowed the gasping Trowa to breathe and with an excited squeal announced, "I just got off the phone with my sister Sarah!"

Heero who was now sitting up reacted with a monotonous, "we are happy for you," while trying to protect his ears from the squeals.

"Now calm down, dogs can hear you," said Trowa while trying to squirm out of the hold of a now indignified Quatre.

With an insulted squeak, he continued the story. "So I was talking to my sister Sarah..."

"Yeah, we know that!" exclaimed Wufei impatiently.

"Do you want to hear me finish?!" retorted Quatre.

"If you will go on!" barked Wufei.

Wufei and Quatre glared daggers at each other. Trying to save everyone from the upcoming disaster, Trowa interrupted, almost in a whisper, with a nervous question, "ahem...so Quatre! What did Sarah say?"

Quatre turned his gaze and ignored Wufei completely. He smiled angelically at Trowa. "Well, she said that daddy and all of my sisters were going to be at home-on-earth and she invited me over to have the whole Winner clan together!" All in one breath.

"Well at least one of us knows what he is going to do during vacation," came a voice from the floor.

Quatre hopped off the sofa. "Oh, but you don't understand. I want you all to come with me! I mean, with Sally coming and all, I wanted you to come too," he stopped hopping and stared at them with glassy eyes. "That is, if it is not an inconvenience."

Trowa stood up and held Quatre's hands, his eyes shining and said, "of course we can come!"

Wufei, who was too busy debating whether to accept the invitation to act repelled by such display of emotion, started, "I don't see why not..." When Heero cut in, "I was actually planning on staring at the ceiling all vacation," noticing the disbelieving glares being aimed at him, quickly added "I was joking!"

A muffled "I wouldn't put it past him," called their attention towards the other side of the room. The door now stood wide open against the wall.

A puzzled Trowa said, "that braid is talking to us."

Quatre with an expression of dawning understanding called out "Duo!! I was wondering where you were!" He walked over, pulled a disgruntled looking Duo from behind the door and asked, "so what do you think of our plan?"

"Nice greeting, after my near death experience with an overeager door!" Admonished Duo.

Quatre pouted trying to induce guilt into Duo, but in failure to do so sighed, "sheesh sorry Duo, but who stands behind a door?"

"Don't rub it in man," Duo suddenly feeling a lot better.

Heero still on the floor looked up at Duo. "So your nose wasn't squished flat."

Wufei, to everyone's dismay, cracked up!!! "Flat!" gasp "Nose! HAHAHAHA!!!"

"Shut up Wu-man, it's not even funny!" yelled Duo.

Quatre, who had started to giggle, left the room practically skipping for joy, and left the rest of the guys to deal with the madness of Wufei. He popped his head back into the room and said, "you guys better get busy, because we are leaving at 0700 tomorrow," with one last smile he disappeared.

The effect this sentence had over the remaining guys in the room was amazing. Wufei stopped laughing abruptly. Heero sat up again. Trowa and Duo just stared at the empty space where Quatre had been standing a second ago. After a moment's silence Duo suddenly jumped off the chair and yelled "We're finally on vacation, yeah!" and exited the room with a patented Duo Maxwell Dance of Joy. Trowa, Heero and Wufei were perplexed over the events of this short conversation and yes, also over the Duo dance. They were still wondering how they'd gotten into this mess. Did they really mean to say 'yes' to Quatre? Surrendering into the impending doom that lay before them, they shrugged and walked out of the room. They had better get packing!

A/N: Girl Salazar: PLEASE TELL WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS PIECE OF INSANITY!!! If you do not, I shall be forced to curse you!!!

Cool Dog: Ahem...thank you for the comforting words Girl Salazar. (How did I end up working with this maniac?!). This is just the first chapter, but do tell us what you thought about it. Flames will be laughed at. Constructive criticism will be very welcomed. Now pweese review.

Girl Salazar: Silence Mutt!! *Cool Dog pops out of thin air and shoves Girl Salazar* How DARE you! Petrificus Totalus!! *Cool Dog freezes completely* MWHAHAHA!! Now, yeah, please tell us if there is something wrong, but if you are rude you will not live for much longer...you are warned.

Cool Dog: *Now free from the spell* How nice it is to have such soothing words after reading a fic.

Girl Salazar: Stop your comments!! *composes herself* In our next chapter, there will be a mysterious suitcase and disappearing people.

Cool Dog: Enough about the future, we don't want to give away our next chapter! But...I wonder where they went?

Don't forget to review. ^.^ Smooch!


	2. Packing

Disclaimer: Can you believe that we would be writing mere fanfics if we owned it!? 

A/N: For purposes of this fic, Quatre's daddy is alive. Yes, we borrowed the Dragonballs. And no, contrary to the rumor that in the real story Quatre's sisters are clones or whatever, in this fic they are not! Mr. Winner had a polygamous marriage. Yes, lotta wives. My heart goes out to him. The long awaited Bob will appear in the third chapter for the first time. That's all. Knock yourself out!!!

Chapter 2 ~ Packing 

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"God Dammit.  Stop That!" Hilde removed the pillow from her head and got up to snatch the blow dryer from Relena.

With a sickeningly innocent expression Relena looked at her and smiled. "Good morning Hilde, what's the matter?" she tilted her head thoughtfully "didn't sleep well?"

"What do you think you affected blond?" she responded while tossing the blow dryer on Relena's bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?" she wondered about her roommate's outburst.

"Never mind, could you at least tell me why you are up so early?" She threw herself back on her bed.

"Well, because I have to tend to some business at the ministry this morning and I have to see Noin before I leave." Relena rushed about the room.

Hilde just buried her head in the pillow while murmuring some goodbye. Relena bid farewell and headed for Noin's room.

Knock knock knock. Relena waited a few seconds and tried again. Knock knock knock. She heard footsteps approaching. The door opened slowly to reveal...not Noin? She was puzzled for a moment, then she glanced at the room number and sure enough it was Noin's room. It all became clear to her "Milliardo Peacecraft!" The door was suddenly shut in her face. Outraged she began yelling, "open the door," while knocking furiously.

The noise drove Noin out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her head. "What's going on?"

"Did you know Relena was coming so early?" was the response that came from a guilty looking Millie.

"Yeah, why else would I be up so..." She stopped mid-sentence shooting a disbelieving look at Millie. "You opened the door!?"

Millie stepped backwards. "Umm, involuntary reflex?" He smiled ingenuously.

Noin sighed and started preaching on "how many times have I told you not to open the door. Are you that comfortable with breaking the rules?"

"Well it's a stupid rule," protested an accused looking Millie.

"I knew it!" came from the other side of the door. "I knew it. Sally said she didn't want such, such...unseemliness! Goodness, such behaviour! Yes, I remember it very well, 'no personal involvement at base' she said."  Relena's ranting drove some doors to open. Sleepy heads popping out and yelling "Stop the racket!" "Keep it down!"

Hilde who was two doors down got up to inspect what was going on. But when she noticed it was Relena, she just slammed the door shut. Two more doors opened and out came (Girl Salazar: Finally, the stars! Cool Dog: You were missing them weren't you?) five disgruntled boys. The first, with his braid up in a messy bun and eyes half shut. Another, with one eye hidden by his hair and leaning against the doorframe. The next, still hugging his pillow in one arm and holding a gun in his free hand. Another still, with slit eyes and dark hair menacingly about him, stomped his foot and shouted, "Stop the Madness!" And at last, a small blonde figure stormed out of one of the two rooms, stared demonically and said with a dangerous edge to his voice "who dares disturb my sacred rest!" The scene was petrifying; you could see thunder above his head.

For a moment Relena stopped the ranting to say 'Good morning' like any proper lady would, and turned around to continue pounding the door. "But such behaviour, and from my own brother! Open this door right now!" she commanded, but nothing happened. "I am getting tired of just standing here. I am sure Sally wou..." the door suddenly opened and a lighting-quick hand pulled her in.

"Oh man, what was that all about?" Duo scratched his head in wonder and walked back into the room. Heero following him said, "I'm sure we all know what that was all about." A few seconds later, Quatre stormed in, still fuming. Next door, Wufei walked back into the room cursing under his breath, followed by Trowa who was hoping to get a few more minutes of rest.

Everybody was getting ready to go back to sleep, but suddenly a fanfare played over the speakers. Almost every person at the base ran to the halls puzzled. Wufei yelled out "who the hell is that?! Dammit!" Trowa with his hands over his ears "that's Sally." Wufei with a sudden change of expression "Ah, she plays wonderfully." The other guys just stared at him.

At that moment Quatre noticed at tall blond sneaking out of Noin's room through the confused crowd. He just couldn't believe it until he saw it! That just wasn't fair! 'It's not right! How come the ones in command each got at room of their own? How come we have to share? Not even the right way! Trowa and I should share a room. But no, almighty Sally thought it improper! Yeah right! Like she doesn't know what's going on! I must put a stop to this! If Millie and Noin keep visiting each other every time they have a chance, then Trowa and I can share a room!' His indignity finally boiled over and he squeaked "The Injustice!" The murmuring crowd fell silent and stared at him questioningly. At that moment, an overly cheerful voice was heard over the speakers taking everyone's attention off the raging Quatre. "Rise and shine Prevetors!" People sighed tiredly, 'Oh that's Sally' and turned back to get ready for the days' work.

The announcements continued. "So, how did you like my new way to wake up! Cool isn't it?" Everybody twitched and growled at the speakers. "Ready for another rousing day of work?! Those of you who need to get back to your stations GO! And those of you who are on vacation as of today, GET OUT OF HERE! We don't want you! But, most importantly, enjoy your Break!!"

While Sally kept up the 'Rise & Shine' speech, the gundam boys suddenly realised "WE HAVE TO PACK!" They ran back into their rooms to ransack their belongings. Trowa dragged in Wufei who was still intently listening to 'sigh' Sally's voice.

"Why didn't we pack yesterday!?" Yelled Wufei annoyed at the rush of getting ready at the last minute.

"What? You guys didn't pack?!" asked Quatre when he noticed Duo and Heero running about their room frantically.

"Oh yeah, like we had any time when Sally called us to write those stupid reports!" protested Duo while stripping off his pyjamas. An...Ahem! uncomfortable looking Heero excused himself out of the room. "Hey, where are you going? You are not done packing," said a shirtless Duo.

Next door, "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit! Should have packed yesterday!" Wufei was randomly grabbing things from his dresser. Trowa, who was almost done, sat on his bed and was about to reply to Wufei's comment when he noticed Heero walk in. "Are you done?"

Heero shrugged with a "not yet," and leaned against the wall.

Wufei stopped shoving items viciously into his suitcase and asked, "then what are you doing here? We have to hurry!"

Quatre walked in to monitor how this team was doing. "So, how is everything going?"

"Perfectly, we are almost done" replied Trowa.

An angelic little smile spread across Quatre's face, which lit up his happily blinking eyes. At this, Trowa grinned and said, "I missed that smile."

"And I missed those eyes," Quatre replied sweetly.

"For the love of Justice, stop it!" cried Wufei disgusted.

By this time Quatre and Trowa were holding hands and gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Trowa was moving closer, but Quatre cut him off saying "Damn!" Trowa was a little taken aback. Quatre let go of his hands and started ranting incomprehensibly. "Because really!...Why aren't WE roomies?...Oh, 'cause Millie and Noin are so special!...Yes, they got rooms to themselves, 'oh, we won't bother anyone'...Damned higher ranks!..." Quatre continued his protests while pacing up and down the room. Wufei, Heero and a puzzled Trowa ignored him for sanity's sake. Heero decided to go finish packing.

A few minutes later, Heero stood by Wufei and Trowa's door. "So you're done," took one look at Quatre, who was still giving a little speech in a very undignified tone and turned to Trowa "I can't find Duo."

Quatre stopped abruptly, "what?"

"Um, yeah. He has two suitcases packed, but I can't find him" replied Heero.

"Maxwell is probably in the kitchen," came from Wufei who had just walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes, why don't we get some breakfast. We have time. Right Quatre?" Questioned Trowa.

"Just about enough for a really short breakfast," responded Quatre running out of the room. Followed by the other three guys.

Next door, not a sound stirred the room. Everything sat still. The suitcases on the floor, the beds were neatly done and drawers were half-empty. But, there was not a movement in the room there was only silence...silence...(A/N: Hmm, where's Duo?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cool Dog: Hi, sorry we took so long. Yes even Girl Salazar is sorry *steps away* Anyway, I give my canine bark that we will post the next chapter sooner. *stops to think* At least I hope. ^^;

Girl Salazar: Yes, my apologies to those worthy ones who review... as for the rest of you, I don't care. In our next chapter, The Arrival, we find out what happened to Duo...Hmm, I wonder...

Cool Dog: Is the next chapter going to have the word _arrival repeated over and over, because __packing was the word of the day._

Girl Salazar: I disagree, the word of the chapter was _dammit._

Cool Dog: Uh uh, if you count you will notice that _packing is THE word._

Girl Salazar: Of course it isn't!! It's _dammit, and I refuse to remain in the society of such a geek (who counts the words). *Girl Salazar stalks out indignified with robes billowing behind her*_

Cool Dog*Now standing alone*: OK...er...right! Well, I guess that's about it. By the way, ignore Girl Salazar's earlier comments. Please review. We care about reviews!!

Bye ^.^ smooch!


End file.
